A New Generation
by LovelySheree
Summary: A group of Genin are discovered in Konoha. After the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are told to teach the youngsters how to become real, fighting, powerful ninja. How will they grow? What dangers lie ahead for our heroes? Eventually will lead to NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**An New Generation**

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

They sky was clear, a breeze would float by disturbing nothing but the leaves. The slightest sound of wind chimes could be heard over the noise of busy people going about their daily life in Konoha. No one seemed unhappy, after all the years of peace, there was no reason not to be. After the war with the ten tails they seemed to have settled down and decided that again, their village hero was Naruto. Along with Sakura and Sasuke, who had returned to the village after.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were heroes. Sakura wasn't use to the attention when they first got back. After all, she was only in the hospital and would get an occasional "Thank you, Sakura," or "You're a great doctor," but nothing more. She did save lives, but it was her job. She of corse did it because it was right, not _just _because the pay was nice, but it was a nobel and generous job in her eyes. She enjoyed saving lives, it made her feel… needed. When they came back from the back from the village, she was treated like a legend. "The new sages." That's what they called them.

Sasuke was used to the attention, well, at least he was use to eyes being on him and people knowing his power. However, he wasn't use to the positive things. When they first came back, Sasuke was treated much like Naruto was when he was young. An outcast, a loser, a monster. True, he _was _a monster. There were times when he thought he couldn't get out of the hole he dug himself into with all of the Akaski mess. He thought he might as well battle so hard that eventually he would die. He didn't want to live the way he was and as sad as it sounded, the ten tails made it all possible. It was the loophole through the whole mess. He could help the village out, and hopefully, with much persuasion, he would be at least _accepted _into the village again. Back into his home.

Naruto was ecstatic about the whole thing. Not only did he get the title of Future Hokage of the Leaf, but he was finally accepted. He was able to go into _any _shop and _not _get kicked out or priced unfairly. Most of the people already respected him before the fight, but those who didn't finally did after the third ninja war. It was quite the title. Third Ninja War. Naruto would always grin knowing that he was basically a legend now, though, that was awesome, he and many other lost a great amount during it. Many people lost their lives and more and more were added to the large stone in which a certain silver haired Jonin always looks at. He was also glad that team seven was back. Finally, he, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei could be a whole.

It took some time before Sakura could actually truss Sasuke again though. In the battle it seemed fine, but after it was done, she sure did give a verbal lashing at the proud Uchiha. How many times did he have to say he was sorry. Sakura finally began to trust him again after 3 months of his return. 3 months took it's tole though and it was clear she didn't have the silly crush she had on him all those years ago. Dropping the "kun" off of his name, they were finally whole again.

It'd been 3 years since then. All of them were Jonin, Sasuke and Naruto graduated at the same time, Sakura graduated a little bit earlier than them, rubbing it in their faces while she still could. It actually made them train more, being considered more weak then Sakura for them was slightly embarrassing. Sure Sakura was strong, but she always seemed to be the "baby" of the team for them.

The three of them stood in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade still raining as the leader of the leaf. She had her finger tips pressed together and she didn't look a day older. She looked at each one of the Jonin in front of her, their ANBU masks still on. "Okay, since we are in my office, please, take off the masks," she instructed.

The one wearing a fox looking one, it's red whiskers streaking the side of the mask, sighed. Taking the mask off he raised a blond eyebrow. "Well then, granny. What did you call us here for?" he asked.

The woman ninja who wore the squirrel disguise. "Yeah, I didn't think we'd be needing any extra missions for a while longer, Lady-Tsunade," she said, holding her ANBU mask at her side.

The other man, his ravin hair spiked, face-faulted. "Don't tell me…" he started.

Tsunade nodded, assuring the three ANBU ninja of their suspicions. "Yep, the academy days are starting up again and I think you all know what that means. We need Jonin squad teachers. All three of you will have your own team and own missions, but rest assure that your teams will be a little closer then the others." she explained.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, wondering what her master was getting at.

Naruto shrugged, "We must be better than everyone else," he mused, getting an irritated look from the pink headed kunoichi.

Tsunade sighed, ignoring the two's behavior. "Actually, Naruto. It's because the 9 of them are extremely advanced, even in this time of peace. They seem to have been close in the academy as well, much like you were. Well, a little more close, but the old Rookie 9 as you called it seems to have been reincarnated from the past."

Getting excited, Naruto rolled his fingers into a tight fist and elbowed the air behind him, "Yes! So, tell me, who's on my squad?"

"Hasty as always I see, well I might as well tell you, you're teams will be…" Tsunade began.

In the one of many academy rooms were nine eagerly waiting Genin. They were told that they'd be meeting their Genin instructors here. The two other teams were waiting separate from everyone else making everyone else a little nervous. They weren't even told _who _their sensei's, or sensei, was or were! They had only been waiting for a short two minutes but it seemed like hours too all of them, even the calm and collected ones were freaking out.

"W-what if we didn't even pass and th-they're going to thr-through us out of the village?" a boy asked, his small voice breaking any streak of silence the room had.

Another boy scoffed, "As if! They wouldn't just let us go, after all, we _are _basically the best of the best in the academy," he boasted.

One girl, with a fierce attitude, bopped the boy of the head, a red swollen mark leaving. "Don't be such a hot head, Komari, I bet _you _are the one who got us into this!" she yelled.

The boy now known as Komari held the bump on his head with extreme care, it glowed red as it throbbed. "Hey! Siara-_chaan? _Why'd you have to hit me so hard? Everyone knows it! Besides, I'm not the one being a hot head here! You're the one who hit me on the head!"

Her face turned bright red with anger and both her fists clenched as she began to grow angrier by the millisecond. "WHAT!?-"

"Oh calm down you two! I don't think our sensei's will want us to be bickering like this all the time, heaven forbid you guys are on the same team. Man, this is all bothersome," His seemingly lazy expression feel back to his face when he leaned back into his chair.

"Shut-it, Narobu, you're just to lazy to care," Komari bickered.

Narobu just let a breath escape from his mouth, "True that, brother." (**A/N: **I know you all hate it when these A/N's are announced but I just wanted to inform you that Komari and Narobu are _not _related, he uses the term "brother" like "bro" or "man" or "dude". Sorry about the interruption!)

"I hope I don't end up with you, Narobu. Who's ever team you get put onto will probably have to get another year in the academy because you never seemed to pay attention!" another girl seethed. She seemed to be the "miss popular" of the group. Her posture and clothing seemed to define it.

"You know, if you would all just shut-up-"

A click and squeak was heard at the door as three Jonin ninja walked in. Who they were surprised all of the Genin.

**Thank you for reading! I have a slight idea as to where this story will go. I'm defiantly stepping up again from what I usually write, it's a little bit different in style but I assure you all that I'm still LovelySheree. Please review and support!**

**QUESTION****: I remade all of the charters basically. ****There will be an Ino, a Kiba, a Hinata, a Shino, a Shikamaru, a Choji, a Sasuke, a Sakura, and a Naruto!**** So this leaves me with a question, what teams should be which? I introduced some of the OC's I will be having, (Don't worry, I don't plan to have them be extremely needed in this, obviously they will be needed but I'm not going to only have them.) so I had a Shikamaru, who was the Narobu and a Naruto who was the Komari and lastly a Sakura who was the Siara. I had the reincarnated Sasuke say "You know if you would all just shut up-" so I technically included him too. Oh, and I added an Ino who was the "miss popular" as I put it. ****So long story short, what teams should be with which? Who should Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto have?**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, I forgot to mention that I included a Hinata in the previous chapter. I didn't have a name but it was the first Genin to say something. Also, it was a he, not a she. Yeah, the new Hinata is going to be a boy. I know that the chapter before was slow. That is why I named it the introduction… derp-heads. The story line will pick up and I might be adding the Rookie 9's kids in here much later on. **

**I changed the summery as well, it fit with the story but was a little too wordy so I changed it. :D **

**Please review and I hope you enjoy this! Again though, I only have a slight idea where this story will go so please give me some pointers, I'm all ears!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Teams**

A click and squeak was heard at the door as the three Jonin ninja walked in. Who they were surprised all of the Genin. "So this is who granny was talking' about?" Naruto mused, looking at the kids. Well to him they were kids, they all thought they were pretty big and tough, yet, all of the Jonin in the room thought they were a joke.

Sakura leaned over to Naruto, "Is this actually what we were like way back when? And to think they have an even _higher _skill set than we did," she added. Normally, none of them would really care too much about this, but since Tsunade made such a point about the old rookie nine being very, if not the exact same, similar to all of these kids. It made her want to figure each and everyone one out.

Sasuke sighed and nodded to one of the kids who had his hands raised.

"Are we going to find out who are senseis will be soon? We've been waiting forever," Komo addressed. Her hair was messily put in a pony-tail and it was clear with the red marks on her cheeks, that she was from the Inuzuka clan.

Sasuke chuckled but didn't respond leaving Naruto and Sakura to explain. "Well," Naruto gave a grin to the Genin who sat patently for a reply, "We're going to be your sensei's of corse!"

The class just stared at them for a while, no one said a word. The 3rd Ninja War was a while ago but _everyone _knew who these were. They were legends of Konoha and even outside of it, after all, they didn't just save the village but the world! And they were going to _teach _them! After the shock finally subsided, only a little, one spoke up again.

"You're going to be _teaching _us!? All three of you?" Komo blurted, her face showed an extreme amount of excitement.

Sakura shook her head before answering, "Well, yes, but we will be taking a 4 man squad like normal. One being your sensei, and the others your teammates. So, I guess since I'm already talking, I'll just announce my team first." Her head lowered to her paper in her hands as she began to call the names, "I'll be taking Meoki Hagashi, Nami Rakizge, and Sosoku Gamiki."

The three stood, looking at each other and seemed to be happy with who they were teamed with. All of them were strategists with slightly different skill set. One was weapons, another was Tijutsu, and the last was Genjutsu. Sakura was proud of who she had, at least none of them would be as hard to manage as Naruto was at this age…

Naruto watched Sakura and her team leave the building remembering the plan that her Sasuke and himself planned out. Individually they'd talk and introduce each other as a team, then they'd meet at old training ground 7 and talk further from there.

He looked at the paper in his hands and grinned, "Okay! I'll be taking Komari Kashiku, Narobu Nara, and Komo Inuzuka," he looked up and watched as they stood, one had a very lazy expression, he mentally face-faulted at this and the others had pumped up faces which he cheered up at. He nodded his head to the door and began walking up the stairs that led to the roof.

Sasuke watched as the last walked out, the three remaining looked at each other and then back at the Jonin, Sasuke Uchiha, the officially _last _Uchiha. He sighed and set down the paper, "If you don't know who your team is by now, then I'm sending you back to the academy," he stated bluntly, cause a nervous chuckle from one of them. "Okay, good, well you know me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies include training, mostly with Naruto-dobe," the students laughed at the name their sensei had chosen for the loud blond, "-and my favorite food is Tomatoes, I also enjoy oat-meal. What I don't like are people who double cross their team and turn from the right path and those who are loud-mouthed losers. My dream is to restore my clan," he took a seat on one of the open chairs and nodded towards one of his students.

"Oh, uhh, well I'm Siara Atama. My hobbies are reading and," she glanced at the "cool" and quiet boy who wore a hooded jacket and giggled, "My dream is too," another giggle, "uh, my favorite food is sushi and my least favorite thing in the who entire world is," she glanced at a seemingly hyper active Genin, "Joku," she seethed. Though Joku didn't even seem to be fazed by her insult.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Tsunade didn't dare give him an exact replica of Team seven did she? The question was left in the air as the hyper one started.

"My name is Joku Kureiji and I _love _Pizza! It is heaven in an oven! I like to train and train, also I absolutely _adore _cats," Sasuke chuckled knowing that with their first mission, that would change, "-and I don't like people who ditch their friends. My dream is to surpass you sensei! I will be strong so that my friends won't get hurt." he finished in a slightly more serious manner.

Sasuke sighed, _'Yep, Tsunade seemed to have given me an old team seven, although, Naruto got some crazy ninja too… I wonder how different this generation is then ours,_' he mused in his head.

He looked at the quiet one in the room who just shrugged, "I don't feel like explaining myself because I don't need to. As for my name, Damio Fakuge," he didn't even look up from the window he was dazing out in.

Sasuke stood up and began to take slow steps to the door, "Come on, let's get to my old training ground. We'll be meeting the others there as well," he announced and his team followed.

"Alright! Now, what we're going to do is introduce yourself. Here, I'll start to give you all an example," he cleared his thought and sat down on the ledge of the roof, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, My dream is to be the new Hokage, my likes include Ramen, training, and friends. I don't like those who lose sight of their path and betray others." he nodded his head as he agreed with himself, looking over his team. "Okay, you next Komari,"

Komari smiled and stood up, "My name is Komaru Kashiku! I enjoy training because I'm going to become a _super _strong ninja so that I can prove myself and protect people! I like any food really, but my favorite is cotton-candy, but my mom says it's not a food," he pouted, "I hate people who think they're all that and a bag of chips because they treat people like me who actually work _hard _at something like trash."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, you next, racing stripes."

Komo blushed and glared at the blond, "My whole clan has these marks, you better respect them!" she hollered, Naruto just gave her a cheesy grin. "Uhg, fine. My name is Komo Inuzuka. My likes are dogs," she glanced at her ninja dog at her side and patted it's head, "and I enjoy training I guess. My dream isn't a dream because it _will _happen. I _will _become the strongest ninja ever to live!" She pumped her fist in the air as she continued, "I don't enjoy brats and I don't like losers."

Naruto nodded again and looked towards the one who was now laying down.

He grunted as he sat up and yawned, "Well, my name is Narobu Nara. I don't really like too much except puzzles. I really like puzzles because you don't have to worry about anything but completing it. I don't really hate anything either. A dream? Well, I guess I'll find out when I mature more."

Komari face-faulted, "And that right there, ladies and gentlemen, is the laziest person ever."

Narobu just smirked, "Better than annoying," he stated, receiving a glad from the crazy teammate.

Naruto sratched the back of his head and stood up, "Well, I think that covers it. Let's head over to training ground seven to finish things up, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are probably already there with their teams," he thought out loud.

His team nodded and followed, bickering about the silliest things on the way there.

Sakura smiled as she sat down near a shaded area on the grass, her team was slightly more quiet then the normal squad. She wondered why, but it wasn't a needed knowledge so she just let it slip. _'Though, they may just be behaving like this because they want to give a good first impression,' _she thought.

Looking at her team she began her normal introductions. "Okay, my name is Sakura Haruno, my dream is to become a great medical ninja," a hand was risen so she politely stopped and asked, "Yes?"

"Aren't you already the head medical ninja in Konoha? And isn't Konoha already top on medical knowledge?" Nami asked, she straitened her posture before asking.

Sakura nodded but explained further, "Even though I'm head of the medical ninja here, it doesn't mean that they're aren't people better than me out there, not to mention I could still learn more so why not pursue it?" she was relived when her team agreed and sat there expectingly to here the rest. "My likes are training, like most ninja, and I enjoy relaxing while reading a book somewhere quiet. My favorite meal would have to be… well, I guess it'd depend on what I actually liked because some places, they have really good ramen, or sushi, or anything good." She nearly slapped herself when she admitted she'd been getting an eire attachment to the noodles that her teammate loved so much. "I don't like people who turn their backs on others and leave them behind. I admire people who stand up for each other and care about them," she finished.

Her team seemed to have understood what was going on because right away Nami began to share. "Hi, my name is Nami Razkige. I like," her thoughts drifted into a dreamy expression, "My dream is to win someone's heart," again she sighed, "and I like to eat… uh, salad. I don't like annoying people and I hate loud-mouths. I enjoy watching Damio train, if that's a hobby, and you could say I enjoy reading." She wiggled in her spot afterwards, not knowing what else to say.

Soon, Meoki started. "Hey, I'm Meoki. I like playing with friends, but sometimes I'm not sure if they like me…" he trailed off in his head but continued anyways. "And my dream, well I want to be respected and strong. I don't like bullies and I'm not sure what I think about loud people, sometimes they can be funny, but then they can be a little tooo loud. I don't really have a favorite food, I guess I like barbecue beef," he smiled a sweet smile. He wasn't a thin boy, but he wasn't fat either, he was a perfect combo. To be honest, he actually was quite good looking, but Sakura thought that because of his too sweet attitude it didn't give him many likes in school.

"My, um, m-my name is uh, Sosoku G-gamiki. I-I don't really h-have a favorite th-thing to d-do. I l-l-ike to have family din-diners. I don't ha-ve a dream really, I-I guess I wan-want to get rid of m-my st-" he choked on his words, swallowing hard, he continued. "Stud-der. I g-get made f-fin of all the- eh hem, the ti-time. I w-want to be-be stro-strong like you sen-sens-ei." He looked at the ground not wanting to continue the rest.

Sakura smiled and stood up, "Well, lucky for you, Sosoku ninja don't need to talk much," she winked a silly wink that made him smile and walk at her side.

"Th-thank you sens-sei," he walked quietly at her side, Meoki and Nami following from behind.

Soon they got to the training grounds where Naruto's team was already waiting. Sakura began waving at her teammate and started conversation as the Genin all sat and talked, wondering what was going on.

"So, Naruto. How's your team look?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, to be blunt Sakura-chan, I think they have a long way to go but I defiantly can see some teamwork forming deep down," he smiled at his team who were all sitting talking about something that Komo didn't seem to like. The yells and barks from the team explained that well enough.

Sakura laughed at his face when he saw this happen. She was actually surprised that he didn't pump his fist and say they were the best of the best. Or maybe that was a little bit too much Lee. "Oh, relax Naruto. Remember what our team was like way back when?" she continued to laugh as she thought back to the many missions team seven took in the Genin days.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, there much better than we were, although, I have a mini Shikamaru! If he think's he can be lazy this whole time then well, he has another thing coming!" he declared. Sakura looked over at the lazy Genin who was mumbling something under his breath.

"Well, let's hope that's not the case," she took a seat next to Naruto as they continued their conversation on the lush grass of the team seven training grounds.

Komo shushed Komari as she pointed to the two Jonin laughing together on the grass. "Hey, Komori, you think our sensei is _looove _sick?" she asked, a teasing tone was seeming through every crack.

Komari puffed up his chest, "A relationship? Our sensei?" he seemed quite defiant about it until he looked over at it and a mischievous grin formed on his face that Komo wasn't sure she liked. Even her ninja dog, Habiki, didn't seem at ease with that face. "Oooohhh ho ho! I think we have a teasing point for our sensei! Just think of all the things we could get out of if we just _told _him we had their secret!" he began to daze out and dream of getting away with many acts.

Komo rolled her eyes but couldn't help but silently agree with what the crazy ninja had to say. "Yeah… a secret,"

Sasuke and his team walked up and they could literally be heard from a mile away! There was a girls annoyed voice yelling loser at one, and a moaning annoyed voice telling them to shut-up while Sasuke just trudged behind them like a dog on a leash. Some Uchiha he was right then.

When Naruto and Sakura saw this, they literally fell down they were laughing so hard! Sasuke was the new Kakashi it seems, let along the porn. Sasuke just walked past them and kicked Naruto in the head, mumbling something about being a dobe, and walked off.

"Oww, Sasuke, that wasn't very nice you know," Naruto looked offended but instead just let it pass when he noticed that Sasuke didn't respond. "Fine, let's just get this bell test done."

A hand was raised as Sasuke looked at who it was.

"What's the bell test?" Siara asked.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't put the mini Naruto on the reincarnated team 7 because I wanted to put him with Naruto for different purposes but I basically deleted the Shino and replaced him with another Naruto. I made more crazy characters to keep the story more interesting. I mean, I don't have a thing against Shino at all, but I just didn't seem to have the space to put him in, don't kill meeeee! Sasuke seems more Kakashi like then Naruto so I stuck him with the mini Sakura and Sasuke and other mini Naruto. Naruto got the mini Kiba, Shikamaru, and himself while Sakura got a mini Ino, Hinata, and Choji. You'll see as I progress the story why they got who they got.**

**Again, this was another slow chapter, not too much to review on either. I'll be updating some time soon I guess. I'm hoping for some more reviews too because I got one, which was a fabulous review, you know who you are. But really, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be about the bell test. After that I plan to have a time skin, only maybe a month of two. Not too big. **

**QUESTION: ****What should the test be like? A complete fail, but then they somehow revive themselves or should I give them a good head start and have the teams bond and understand teamwork easily?**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lack of adventure so far. You're just gonna have to stick with me for a while because otherwise you'll be ****_very _****lost in the charter development and then you'd just give up on the story anyway. I hope to get some adventure in soon with missions and other things like that. **

**Also, I know most of you don't read this so I'll ask it below too but just incase, do you think that they should go on the mission together like, all of Sakura's, Naruto's and Sasuke's team would go on a mission? Or should it be individual. The only problem I have with that is that I'd be a PAIN to write. Although, if you guys ****_really _****want it, I guess I could suffer through it. But hey, you might not want it, so I'm asking.**

**Also, I said this was after the 3rd war… I've actually been meaning the fourth war this whole time. I have no idea why I've been typing third. Honestly I don't. So yeah, I've been meaning fourth so this takes after the FOURTH ninja war. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

"What's the bell test?" Siara asked.

Both Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed the two bells that were in their bag and was now on their waist, "Normally, the teams give the Genin a day to rest before the actual test but we decided not to do this because with nine of you working together it should help. Here's the thing. We want you to not just work as squad members, but as a whole. You must do whatever it takes to get these bells from either one of us, even if it'll kill us-"

"Sensei! We can't kill you!" Komo yelled, Habiki barking in agreement.

Sasuke continued, "Of corse, but there will be _no way _you will get these bells if you're not prepared to kill us. We are all ninja here, and you better start acting like them soon, otherwise, you'll _all _go back to the academy."

The Genin gasped, "What!? You can't honestly send us back there! We were promoted fairly like _everyone _else!" Komari yelled, raising his hand in protest.

Naruto shook his head, "Indeed we can, so you better step it up," he chuckled. "In all seriousness though, whoever does not get the bells is not qualified to be a Genin of the leaf,"

Sakura nodded and began to speak as well, "This test will last until sun-down. No dinner, no water, no nothing. You guys should have our ninja tools already correct?" all of the Genin nodded, "Good, then we'll begin. On my mark,"

It was silent for a while. No noises, only the gentle sound of rustling leaves and the everyday noises from the busy streets of Konoha.

"Go."

Both Sakura and Naruto disappeared, but Sasuke stayed glued to the ground. Many of them ran into the forest after the blond and the pink-head, but there were two who stayed out. Damio and Joku.

Sakura was running full speed. She knew she didn't need to but she wanted to get a large head start before relaxing and sitting on a branch. When she finally came to a cleared area surrounded by trees and grass, she sat down and sighed, waiting for one of them to maybe find her.

Naruto was to _not _stay in one place. He was to move everywhere and not stop, that way all of them would experience a head on battle with Sasuke, a treasure hunt with Sakura, and a chase with Naruto.

It was funny, Naruto wanted to be the head-on battler but Sakura reminded him that he would probably get himself into trouble because of his shadow clones and the bells. It was a good technique, but he was the most qualified for a chase after all. Sasuke was going to be the treasure hunt, but again, Sakura pointed out a flw in the idea and replaced herself to be that. And that, is how they decided what to do.

Naruto pondered what he should do, he wasn't sure if he should just circle them, leaving them slight clues to confuse them, or if he should wonder into the town and act like a normal person.

_'No, to hard for the first day,' _he thought, beginning the never ending circle he would be making around the leaf village.

Narobu was running along with his team. Surprisingly, Komari and Komo came up with that idea. Narobu was going to follow them anyways saying that they'd somehow make some mistake and would be left to fail. Naturally, he was needed in this. They're plan was to first, track down the girl, Sakura-sensei. When they had her, Narobu would go with Habiki, much to Komo's protest, to get him to give up the bells in exchange for his 'crush'. They had to admit, it was a good plan, but it had it's faults. One was that they were much too powerful ninja, how could they get Sakura-sensei in their hands if she would knock them out? That's where Narobi came in.

A Nara clan secret was the shadow possession jutsu. Now, he probably wouldn't be able to keep it for long so they'd have to get her into a better hold. Komo, although being an Inuzuka, had earth as her elemental ninjutsu. This meant that she could create a form of a cage to lock Sakura in and trap her.

Komari noted that Sakura had indestructible human strength so how could they keep her in? They would have to first set traps all around her before going in and attacking. That way, she wouldn't expect it and couldn't create a plan to dodge or get out of the way. A simple kunai trap would do. They didn't _want _to kill her after all, but they needed to get their point across.

"I may be the strategist, but you too actually came up with some impressive plans," Narobu commented, Komari and Komo grinned at one another.

"Shh, Habiki says she'd near by," Komo hushed after getting the sign from her ninja dog. Before they were able to get even a few steps closer, they saw it. A pink head, it stuck out because she was perfectly in an opening… why would she be in an opening? Was there something they were missing?

Sakura POV

I'm sitting smack in the middle where they can see me. It's better this way because they may want to scan the area and run into one of the traps. I can hear them coming. Maybe if I just act like I don't notice it will seal the deal with them. They don't deserve to be Genin if they can't see a simple trick. She thought back to when she had her first Genin test with Kakashi-sensei…

"Okay, maybe they should, or maybe I was just _really _weak then," she mumbled to herself. She relaxed and let the Genin fall into play.

Komari launched himself down, trying to look 'cool'.

Komo landed by his side, looking at him with a slight glare, "Komari! You need to be careful for all you know there could be a trap!"

"Eh hehe, sorry, Komo-chan!" he hushed back.

Narobu just sighed and put his pants in his pockets, "Let's just get going, come on," he took his first step.

Komo hopped into the trees, looking and smelling for anything else as Komari ran up in front to scout for anything else. Narobi watched Sakura for the slightest clue about what she was going to do.

_'It still don't make sense… why would she be just sitting there, she has to know where here, doesn't she?' _he thought. He was a Nara. Laziness and over thinking ran in his blood. And this was a time when the over thinking came into play. Although, was it wrong to over think about this?

Komari nodded from across the field signaling that the trap was set, he looked up to the east to see Komo giving her sign as well, it was time to start the attack and see if his suspicions were correct.

Forming his hand seals he stretched a single shadow out to lock onto the pink headed Shonobi, right as he did however, he heard a scream and saw Komari fall out of his binding spot. Standing behind him was none other than, Sakura.

She smirked as the other one of her turned into a log. "I was planning to make a set of traps to catch you guys, but I have to admit, this is actually much more fun." she laughed, not evil, but it wasn't nice either. To be honest, none of them really knew how to read her yet.

Komari tried to move but found his arms were limp. He could barely move his eyelids when everything went black, though, he wasn't unconscious. He just had no control of his mussels. _'What's going on?' _he thought to himself.

Komo naturally began to chuck Kunai at the pink headed Shonobi, how dare she trick her team! That was mean and unnecessary, although, they were ninja now. Fair was no longer a rule she could count on.

Meanwhile, Damio, Juko, and Sasuke stood at where the battle all started. Only stares were passed by.

Sasuke decided to break the science. "So, you think you actually can fight me head-on? I'd think you'd have more of a brain being on my team and all. Such a shame," he smirked, only receiving stares once more. "I'll even let you have the first move, Damio," he stared at the proud Genin.

"My pleasure," he jumped from his spot to attack his sensei. He couldn't lose, he _wouldn't. _Picking up the pace he bolted to the Uchiha who just stood there, like a sitting duck. Running full speed he jumped and tried a simple punch.

Blocked.

Next he jumped behind and tried to snatch the bells.

Missed.

Again he charged at him but stopped mid-way as he noticed that Joku had already began to attack him and try to get him to slow down, he could've sworn he saw the crazy Genin look at him as if trying to tell him something but his attention was ripped away as he blocked a kick, or well tried to.

It went on like this for a while, kicks and punches, dodges and blocks.

Naruto kept his circling when he noticed that footprints were following his old on, in a crazy way, he was actually following the follower. He chuckled to himself and began to go the other way, _'Let's give them a little surprise,' _he thought to himself.

Hours later…

"We didn't pass!?" Komo yelled, she knew that Sakura had beaten them, but their plan was great besides _some _miscalculations. Otherwise they deserved to be Genin! "Are you serious!?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep, none of you pass, you'll have to be put back to the academy an extra year. Maybe then we may pass you," she said non-chantley.

Komo huffed but nodded, "Okay…" she sighed, "But you better be ready because next year, you'll be sorry that you never had us pass because we'll be even _stronger _and _smarter!" _

Komari nodded in agreement and held his fist out, "Get ready! We'll be waiting, sensei!" he declared and began to walk off, a spring was still left in his step however. All of the Genin had gone and Sasuke Sakura and Naruto all looked at each other.

"So w o you think hold pass?" Naruto asked, his face grew a playful grin.

Sasuke looked at the sky and sighed, "As crazy as this sounds but there was a Genin named Damio on my team. As much as I'd like to fail him, he understood team work, as proud as he may be, and was a really good ninja. Besides, failing him will just get him more angry," he said, choosing his pick.

Naruto nodded, "Good. Well, sadly, I didn't get anyone on my side worth teaching really, they didn't have any determination." he pouted at the luck he got.

Sakura smiled, nodding her head enthusiastically. "That's good because I had Komo and Komari and they were amazing as a team. Narobu was with them but he was a little too… Shikamaruy. I pass Komari and Komo. Both were great ninja," she announced.

Naruto lifted his head at the names, "Komari? He seemed like a cool little kid! I wanted to get to teach him!" Naruto was almost begging Sakura to hand him the other hyperactive Genin.

Sasuke sighed, "Good, all we need are two Narutos," he sighed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but decided to ignore it as Sakura began to speak, "Well, considering that I'l probably want to train a girl, yes, you can have Komari. I'll have Komo and Sasuke, I assume you'll want your pick?"

He nodded.

"Great, our students are decided," she began to walk off, Naruto following her who was followed by Sasuke.

Later in Tsunade's office.

"-And those are our picks," Naruto stated.

Tsunade nodded and folded her hands together, "Good, so you picked out your students?" she asked.

"Yeah," all three Jonin agreed.

"I'm sorry that we had to have you get a Genin squad to do this, but I needed you to have students and this was the best way to pick. It's a shame to let the rest go, they have good talent." Tsunade thought for a little but then a smirk crossed her features.

"What is it?" Naruto practically slapped himself for asking.

She lifted her head, "I believe that Konohamaru and his buddies are old enough for a Genin squad correct?"

Naruto chuckled, "Ha! Yeah, Konohamaru better get a student! If I get one, he'll need to suffer through it too." he stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well then Lady-Tsunade, how are we going to tell them?"

Tsunade thought again, "Well, I guess I'll inform Iruka and tell him about your choices, I'm sure he'll just send them out of class to talk to you and then you can handle it."

"Got it," They saluted her and walked out. Finally, the new generation of ninja was beginning to bloom.

**The ending was rushed because I didn't want you to get attached to the other characters when they'd be thrown away. Again, sorry for the drastic turn of events and all but yeah. Sasuke will be training Damio, Sakura with Komo, and Naruto with Komari. The reason is because they'll be going on missions together, like a new Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura…ish. It's really hard to explain so I'm just gonna have you read and find out instead.**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter. It felt really rushed but it sorta needed to be so yeah… Please review anyways though I need the support!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support. I got one more review! :) That isn't much at all though :( However, there isn't much to review at the moment so yeah. Don't worry, it's going to pick up, especially since I finally got their pupils picked. Again, if I'm wrong or anything like that, in spelling, in vocabulary, anything, PLEASE tell me. It will ****_help _****me. I don't want to sound retarded… :P**

**Chapter 4: A Mission?**

"No, you need to focus your chakra more, you'll never get it if you can't focus it, let alone _control _it!" Naruto ordered, holding out his hand to Komari.

"Sensei, it's impossible to focus your chakra, and worry about how much to let out at the same time!" he pouted, looking back up the tree he had yet to reach the top of.

Naruto sighed, sitting down, "When you encounter more battle, you'll realize that you'll have to fight in the most unreal places. I've fought one of my craziest battles on water, others were sideways on a mountainside. You have to prepared for _anything _Komari, I'd never teach you something you didn't need to know," he explained, looking back up the tree with his student. "Besides," he smirked, "Don't you want to have this down before your buddies do?" he turned his head towards Komari who's face brightened with determination.

"Or corse! I'll have this down before any of them, just you watch!" he charged at the tree and swiped it where he began to fall once more, beating his old record.

Sakura sat with Komo, they were going over basic ninja things. But, Sakura was a medical ninja, so she needed to teach Komo these things. Unlike many of the Inuzukas, her chakra control was actually quiet amazing, but it still needed some touches here and there. They had started the normal things like healing scrapes or reviving a dead fish, she was getting good at it too.

While the boys were practicing there chakra control there own way, Sakura thought that starting with this would be much better. They took daily runs as a team, all six of them, and then would train with there individual sensei.

"Sakura-sensei, why can't I try to climb a tree like them? I need to figure that out too don't I?" Komo's face looked hopeful. They had been training with them for a little over a month now. Everything seemed to have been going fine, though Komo felt she was falling behind because of the medical ninjutsu. "I'm going to be helpless in battle, what if they get hurt?"

Sakura smiled, completely understanding what she was saying, it was true, they did need to start the real training soon. "Don't worry, we will at some point, though we're going to have to complete this first. Did I ever tell you why we're practicing medical ninjutsu?"

"Why?" The young Inuzuka asked, completely unaware as to why.

Sakura looked at the fish that was once lying dead on the ground and now swinging happily in the water, "Because when you finally get this down, which you are already close to, you'll be able to do so much more without even thinking about it. When I began to do medical ninjutsu, I only did it because I thought it was all I was good at. Though slowly I saw that training in it made many other normal ninja activities much _much _easier. Naruto and Sasuke are training the boys to climb trees, they still haven't learned, though I'm sure if you tried, you'd learn before them, and you've never even tried yet!" She ruffled her head when Komo's face smiled back at her.

"Thanks Sakura-sensei,"

Sasuke watched as Damio threw kunai after kunai at the target. He hit dead on every time, so why was he watching him you ask?

"Sensei, why am I still throwing these kunai when I hit the target _every _time?" Damio asked annoyed.

Sasuke humphed at got up, "Throw another,"

Damio glared at his master and threw another kunai expecting to hear a thunk, instead he heard a clink and then not one, but two kunai hit the ground.

"You're arm isn't fast enough to throw a real attack. An old granny could block that," he scoffed, wanting to aggravate him. His arm lowered to his side again from throwing the kunai to block his student's target.

Damio just stared at the two kunai, his fists clenching so hard his knuckles were white. "Is that so?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and in a flash, his eyes were red and a kunai was right in front of his forehead. Of corse, he held it by the tip not looking a bit fazed. Damio's arm was extended indicating he threw the kunai right at his master's forehead.

"So it seems I'm a little slow," he mused, grabbing another kunai.

Sasuke glared at him, turning off his sharingan, "Learn to respect me, Damio. I have the power to kill and the power to throw you back to the _loving_ academy. Get a grip on you ego," he said plainly, taking a seat on the grass, "Faster."

Grunting, Damio did as he was told and threw one after another at the target. Slowly, they were getting faster and faster.

The training went on like this, day after day of normal day to day training. They had taken a few D-ranked missions but didn't that often, it was needed that they took D-ranked mission before C-ranked, but they decided that heavy training was probably better. The teamwork between them was… okay. Damio was still a total prick and Komo and Komari were a little slow at times as well, random bickering and arguments were quite often. They could work together, it wasn't impossible, but the teamwork on the inside, as Naruto called it, was still quite ruff around the edges. So far there was a lot that needed work on, and Naruto claimed that there was no better way to figure it out except by going on a C-ranked mission themselves. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were fine Shinobi what was there to worry about?

Nothing.

Right?

"-Please, granny! We need to get out in the action and be real ninja!" Naruto pleaded, his eyes were begging along with his words.

Tsunade face-faulted and slammed her desk, "If any of your students _ever _call me that, you will never accomplish that dream of wanting a family, Naruto. I will personally be responsible to take care of that."

Both Naruto and Komari winced at this, even Damio winced at the threat. However, Sasuke was just smirking through the whole thing. He enjoyed watching Naruto be threatened by the old Hokage, granted, if anyone else did, he probably would have attacked them. But this was Tsunade, there probably hasn't been one person that she _didn't _threat.

Naruto raised his hands in defense but found that someone else began to speak up, "Well, actually Lady-Tsunade, I agree with Naruto. As much of a failure our mission was, and with out luck, this mission will be, it will grow out team much more then simple training." She took a step closer to the group, backing up the crazy blond.

Tsunade took a deep breath, her hopes of dodging this bullet failed. She had to just take the blow, "Fine, but you better keep an eye out. I don't want to hear it, and I mean _don't _want to. Understand?"

They all nodded, Naruto and Komari getting giddy.

"Here," she pulled a slip of paper out from a file by her desk, "This is the mission I have. It's a simple mission. Actually, I think you'll like it guys. Seems the Land of Waves needs some help repairing the ol' Naruto bridge. It's a simple fix, however, they want some protection just incase. Seem good to you guys?"

Naruto jumped from where he stood and pumped his fist, "Alright! I bet we can see Inari again! And old man Tazuna! Oh man this will be great!" he cheered, it had been so long since he'd seen them.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's excitement. To be honest, she was excited as well, to see what the old place turned out to be like. Apparently they still hadn't gotten Ninja there yet, but they were working on that.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Seems like a higher ranked mission for a C-ranked, Tsunade. If I'm correct, I think there were repots of some crazy assassinations going on over there. Surly you wouldn't have that planned?" he asked, a smirk on his features.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, there are. However, they are only rumors and probably just to stop the bridge building. Besides, if they here that you three- I mean six- are there, then they'd be running back to whatever hole they came out of."

Excusing them from her office, they went there separate ways to prepare for the mission, it was decided to meat at the gate tomorrow morning. Around eight.

"Aye, Komo, are you excited?" Komari was practically jumping up and down.

Komo just rolled her eyes but let a grin escape from her feelings, "I must admit, I'm ready to get some real work done as a Genin. After all, the Chunin exams are gonna come up on us quickly. Might as well be prepared," she shrugged the last part. Becoming a Chunin sounded nice. They'd be racing to the top of the pack if they passed. From what she knew about the other teams, they were still on the teamwork exercises. Who needs teamwork when you've got amazing talent? As much as she _wanted _to think that, she stopped and remembered the words of her sensei…

_"Just because your team may seem a lithe out of whack, it _never _means that you don't need them. A teammate is one of the most important thing, if not _the _most."_

She scoffed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

Komari saw her change in attitude and gave her a questioning glance, only to get a "What?" as a response.

"What's up? You seem troubled?" he tried, not sure what else to say.

Komo just shrugged again, "I guess I'm getting used to this whole, 'ninja' thing still. It isn't as breezy as I thought it to be," she explained, letting her shoulders slouch.

"Tell me about it, Naruto-sensei will never stop talking about bonding as a team. I sure hope this mission isn't them trying to 'bond' us together," he bickered.

The morning came fast and they were all at the gate ready to start their first official C-ranked mission done. Soon, it'd all begin to fall into place, there fates were beginning to play out.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, Komari following suit.

"Yeah! C-ranked mission, here we come!"

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm planning to not have it just be the Genin as the main characters, I promise. There will be some Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke action but I need to develop these characters, I hope I'm not boring you, really. When the missions and jutsus and Chunin exams begin, you see why I made these chapters, calm before the storm? Yep. I'll update soon, promise.**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my cover to this story. It's just a extremely simple photoshop I did real quick because I wanted to actually make the cover and have the title on it. Sooo, that's basically it on my updates so far. You know, besides the usual "Thanks for the support," and whatnot. Soo, thanks for the support guys! :D I'm rolling in more and more favorites and I think with more chapters, I'll get more fans. …Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Arrival in the Land of Waves**

They had been walking for hours, and you could tell. Well, for the Genin that is, it seems that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could go on forever. While the Genin were panting and wheezing, they were having their own pleasant conversation. It had been a while since they've had an easy mission, in fact, it'd been a while since they've had a mission at all. It was exciting to get out of the village for a little bit.

Naruto looked up at the sky and let a heavy sigh escape his lips, "I sure do hope this won't be a complete fail like out last mission. I don't want them to be traumatized," he admitted, stealing a glance at the team. Komo and Komari were bickering for no apparent reason and Damio mumbling something about losers under his breath. "Or maybe this will be good for them,"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, they're going to really need this. They are _constantly _arguing like that," she dead panned, "Though, from what Kakashi sensei says to us, we were a lot like that then as well."

"And since when did Kakashi tel the truth… completely," Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow. He _knew _they weren't like that. Were they?

Sakura shrugged, "I guess you're right, but still… I can't help but wonder,"

Naruto glared threw the trees and began to grin, "Oi! We're almost there! Come on guys, let's get going, I can practically see the bridge from here!"

All of the Genin's head shot up, almost there? "Finally!" Komari yelled, racing after his teacher.

Sakura sighed and kept her normal pace, letting Komo catch up to her as she watched Sasuke and Damio race after the hyper active ninja. "Hey Sakura-sensei?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looked down at the Inuzuka girl.

"Do you like Naruto-sensei?" she asked bluntly, causing Sakura to almost fall over.

"What!?" finally picking herself back together she looked back at Komo, "What would make you ask _that?" _she asked.

Komo shrugged, "You just seem to like to be around him, plus, you always look at him when he's talking, and you don't seem to do this with Sasuke-sensei. Why not?" she pushed, she didn't want her sensei punching her into the ground, but she couldn't help but tug at the subject.

Sakura sighed looking out were she could barely see Naruto, Komari, Sasuke and Damio running. "It's a long story. We're on a team together forever, but when Sasuke left the village it really took it's tole. Me and Naruto are just much closer," she explained, hoping to get out of it.

Komo smirked but let the subject fly away. "Okay, whatever you say," she began to run after the four who escaped ahead of them, "Come on Sakura-sensei! Let's get going or we'll be last!" she yelled, running after them.

Sakura sighed and began to run, but a lot was going on in her head.

Naruto took a deep breath, the bridge that was named because of him in full view. The dock was down below and it seemed that they _just _missed the boat. "Well, looks like we're going to be walking across the water," he mumbled, "Some welcome,"

Sakura came up behind Naruto and thumped him behind the head, "Naruto, they didn't even know what we were coming," she said.

Naruto just shrugged and took his step on water, Sasuke following which Damio followed him, Komari followed Damio and Komo followed Komari and then Sakura came last. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Komari yelled, running as fast as he could on water.

"Careful Komari you're going to fall right i-"

Too late, Komari went splashing into the water.

Naruto face-palmed and helped his pupil out of the water as he complained about how wet he was.

"Oh maaan! Now I'm all wet!" Komari whined, his clothes dripping into the water below.

Komo laughed, even Damio had a smile cursing at his lips, "That's what you get for being a loser," he commented, cause the latter to flare in anger.

"What was that!?" Komari rolled up his wet sleeves stomping over to the proud Genin.

"Hey! Cut it out you two, seriously, let's just get to the village," Komo barked, causing the two boys to shut up and follow, a proud smirk crossed the young Inuzuka's face.

Both Naruto and Sasuke exchanged worried glances, another Sakura? That couldn't be good…

Finally they came to the village, with their leaf headbands showing they received stares and whispers about the village. To the Jonin of the group, it wasn't a surprise, however, the Genin were wondering why they were receiving this treatment. When they finally crossed the bridge, which took longer due to a part of it being busted, they wondered where to go. Naruto of corse wanted to go visit Inari and Tazuna, but Sakura wasn't so sure if that was smart because they needed to be guarding the bridge.

"But Sakura, we don't know what to do yet! In fact, I bet Old man Tazuna can fill us in on that, after all, he _is _the one who started the whole thing basically." Naruto tried to ease Sakura into the other direction.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, but let's not got to busy with visiting, we _do _have a _job _here."

"Yeah yeah,"

Sasuke looked around, "This may just be me, but I have _no _idea where their house even is. You two wouldn't know… would you?" he asked, knowing that they shouldn't have left the mission scroll on the Hokage desk.

They both shook their heads "no"

"Dang it Naruto! You should've grabbed the scroll!" he barked at his teammate.

"Me!? What about you, Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke huffed, "It was your job-"

They heard a faint crack of knuckles and an extreme amount of killing intent. There was _no _sign of the Genin being there at all anymore.

"I swear, you two better shut up now or heaven help me I'll kill you both," Sakura seethed, Naruto cowering behind Sasuke while Sasuke was hissing "wimp" at him. Why should he be the body shield?

A chuckle could be heard from behind them, all three turning to see a young man, maybe 18, and besides him stood an older man, gray haired and shriveled skin, though their faces are what caught the Genin.

Naruto creeped out from behind Sasuke, looking the two over, "Inari?" he asked, a grin was on his face.

"Yours truly Naruto," he teased, holding out his hand. "Welcome back guys,"

Naruto took his hand shaking it, "See Sakura-chan? I told you it'd all work out."

Sakura sighed, "Of corse, you lucky streak with this kind of stuff with _never _end,"

Thinking it was safe, Komo, Komari, and Damio crawled out of the building they were temporarily hiding in, though, Habiki's hairs were still raised high on her back, yeah, Komo and the dog trained with Sakura everyday it seemed like. But who could ever overcome that temper?

"Wow, it's great to see you guys again! Man, how long as it been?" Inari asked, looking at Tazuna.

"Too long," he croaked out. "I'm guessing you guys are here to guard the bridge?"

"You bet!" Komari cheered, gaining the attention from the small crowd that had gathered. "We'll be the best guards out there- OW!" Komo elbowed Komari causing him to wince in pain.

"Don't scream it to the whole world Komari! Someone may be watching and fight!" she harshly whispered, making him only gulp.

Sasuke sighed at the Genin's behavior, "You wouldn't happen to know where we meeting the man who's paying us would you?" he asked, looking at Inari.

Inari chuckled and held out his hand, "Actually, that would be me. I'm the new manager of the project," he explained, shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Well there you go! See Sakura-chan, _again _everything went as planned," Naruto hosted, getting another warning from the pink headed Kunoichi.

Later that night…

Naruto sat outside, they had been welcomed in Inari's home with Tazuna and his mother. It had been a good mission so far, the team seemed to have managed each other so far. He sighed as he looked at the stars above, they'd be starting the job tomorrow… it'd be a long mission if nothing exciting happened. Flashbacks of his first mission came into his mind. Fighting against Haku was one of the most life threatening situations- okay, so he'd been in a lot of those… it kept life fun.

He remember the Chunin exams, those were some crazy times too. And his student as well as the others, would be taking it soon… and _very _soon. After this mission they only and about 2 months. Only two months to train.

He suddenly heard a click from the door behind him. He thought everyone was asleep?

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see a certain pink headed Kunoichi, "Ah, Sakura-chan! I thought everyone was asleep?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, "Well, I tried to sleep but I couldn't." she confessed.

"Why's that?" he switched his position so he could see and hear her better.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I never really sleep well on missions," she tried, honestly not knowing why she couldn't sleep.

Naruto chuckled but noticed her shiver slightly, taking a bold move, he moved his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm to warm her up. "I bet you're cold, Sakura-chan. It's almost winter now and you're wearing a short-sleeved shirt," he teased, continuing to run her arm.

She sighed, seeing her breath, she realized her blond companion was right. "Yeah, but you're warm enough," she stopped quickly after realizing what she said, a blush creeping on her face.

Naruto again, laughed it off and took off his coat, "Here, you need it more than me."

He rapped his coat around her making her nice and warm. They continued to look at the stars for a while, just enjoying the silence. "It's nice and quiet outside, I like that," Sakura took a deep breath and leaned on Naruto shoulder, closing her eyes. A small blush still visible on her cheeks, though she didn't really care. _'Maybe this is why I couldn't sleep…' _she thought.

The same thoughts were going through Naruto's head as well as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched them carefully.

**Oooo! Who is it? I wonder… Anyway, hope you liked it and if you aren't NARUSAKU then suck it. It's gonna happen. Please review and I'll update soon.**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
